inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/German
Hy guys, Val here. So today you might noticed that the Inka Team posted a new trailer called: German & Lele (Lelay) Saw Game. Which is kinda what we expected to be. But will it be an ordinary Saw Game? Because we know, mostly I know, that in the Upcoming Games , we had it: Untitled German and Lele zombie themed Saw Game. Hm, a bit ordinary title? I think not! I think we gotten a hint, and I ain't going to close my theory saying, that we will see many zombies through out the game, because we all know that German likes to play Resident Evil. And we also saw MANY zombies throught German Saw Game and Youtubers Saw Game (German's side) as well on YSG 2 (German's side) he had LOTS of ZOMBIES to destroy. Like please, zombie nurse, zombie clown, a group of zombies (!), zombies coming from the grave and don't let me even start with the woman in the painting! :P Okay, let us calm down now. Well, we mostly know what German likes - but what about Lele? We saw her beat up Yandre Chan with a wooden mallet (You ain't gonna have German Yandre! He is occupied!), fairly likes German (ah, that kiss :* ), we've seen her manipulating the two dummies, etc. I think they will both have to surpass a lot of zombies seperate and then together. Anywho, let us go through out the walktrough of the game! So we could see both sitting on a bench... hehehe, reminds me of that song (James and Cortney sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G :P). Okay, so they both sat on a bench and they were talking to the beautiful morning in the city - we don't know the city and which hour it is. If we would, then we could know how long does it take them both to leave the maze and mostly of all, the location of Pigsaw's maze. (That would be amazing tho). Then they made a selfie together. 100 likes in a minute ;) Then along the street came a runner... with a green wig and a pig mask. He was shocked into seeing his two favorite youtubers outside where he was just crossing by and not knowing they were there at the fi rst place (caugh, caugh). And then he asked them, if he could take a selfie with both of them as he wanted to post the picture on to his Facebook so everyone could believe him. He gave his phone to German and put on his breathing mask and came closer to them (and they didn't noticed a thing at first, caugh). Soon, they realize what was behind them, but were too late as spray came at them and both went asleep, as for the green wig runner, he actually send the picture to his Facebook. Guys, now we know he has a Facebook account! Let us go and see if the picture he sent is really on! XD In like 30 minutes, they woken up and saw that they are in a familiar maze and knew just who would have kidnapped them. It was PIGSAW! And like he was only waiting, he appeared on his well known TV. They complained about the fun of kidnapping, then they each wanted to play this game alone as they don't want the other being hurt. (AW, that is soo sweeet!) They then even tried with telling him, that it is a missunderstatement, 'cause they have played his games before, and Pigsaw acted as dumb and then just laughing saying that he knows they have played. He then said, that he saw them uploading pictures together and telling them they were a nice couple (Aw, he has a heart after all :P) and what better way to prove their love by kidnapping them yet again. And the only way of being free is both of them winning his game. I really can imagine them both looking at each other, before they would disappear: Raising their hands to each other, shouting their names, but before they could reach each one, they were placed in different rooms. I sence a bit of Romeo and Juliet in this game ;) The trailer was good tho, but as always, we expect what will happen in the actual game when it will be realesed.... if it will be, because I see a lot of trailers going on in every month now and there isn't any new game available. Welp, going to play the previous games then. But hey, I think it will be a good game, I have my hopes on it. I think we will see yet again Yandre Chan, because that ?*!#%&+ doesn't die at all and just comes back to the living! What is she?? Some sort of zombie? O-O Anyway.... I have a question for you my dear Inka Fans! What or who do you predict will be in this game? Maybe zombies, maybe moving pictures, any Youtubers, maybe DROSS?? Share your thoughts bellow and I will see you in the next month! Hopefully. Link of the gamer: Escape Gameplays Valentin girl (talk) 12:34, May 11, 2018 (UTC) ---- Update Hy guys, Val here. I saw that the new video was made for German and Lenay Saw Game. I wanted to write a blog about it, but I had to pack my stuff because I was leaving, and now I am in a differenter house. If you are wondering why, it is because of my school. What, you think I left my home because of Pigsaw? Pfff.... no. (Slowly looks away) Does he know where I am? Anyway, today I will be writting about the new video. And I will be writing on my phone. I always write blogs with computer, but I don't have it with me, so phone will do. The scene set on Halloween night - as the game will be on Halloween. We see children, an adult going from house to house, collecting threats. I mean treats. Yeah, treats. As when Lenay and German came in their costumes, talking about the night when a witch came by. They start talking and in the middle of the conversation, the witch said, that they gotten more sweets then her. They were shocked about it and the witch moved her basket to them. And as their heads were close, from the basket came a spray that made them go sleepy. I tell you guys, this is going to be a Romeo and Juliet game - they even fall down like they did - but have a happy ending of course. The rest you know from the previous trailer. So, as always, if you have any ideas on what characters there will be or just have a question, write it down on the comment section. Bye for now! Link of the gamer: Escape Gameplays Valentin girl (talk) 17:18, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts